Israphel
Israphel (AKA The Dark Lord, The Pale-Faced Man, Isra or Izzy For Short) is a 28 year old entity who has the powers beyond a god, he is a mysterious character in the game "Minecraft", He was born in Equestria on the 1st of January of 1989. Occupation The leader of The Cult Of Israphel, Best friend of Herobrine, 3rd Creepypasta King, Husband of Lil Miss Rarity, Son of Reverend John, Enigmatic Phantom, ruler of his Dimension, arch enemy of The Yogscast and father of Reff. History *2010: Experiment Gone Wrong, Ressurection and SOI Israphel was not a respected pony, often called names, abused by his mother, and even beat up in public, he didn't have any friends as well, his only friend was his Father, however, things began to look up when he became a science assistant for Professor Grizwold, but then the year 2010 came along, Minecraft was still in very early beta, and there was no respawning, Israphel (Who was 21) Created The Sands, a strange, magical sand, that Israphel wanted to travel to Equesrtia to cure and revive ponies who were sick, or dead, however he had to continue with Grizwolds Experiments and The Sands project was put on hold, however Notch had accidently created a Creeper instead of a Pig, and with Grizwolds technology the Creeper was summoned and Israphel was standing too close and the Creeper exploded, killing Israphel in the process. After the incident Reverend John was never the same, more small cities were built in Minecraft and John snuck into to each one and placed a grave for Israphel in each one, he didn't talk to anyone else in Minecraft or Equestria, he kept to himself. Israphel was in his Grave located in Terrorvale, however something strange happened, Herobrine (Who was revived a few months earlier) Possessed The Sands and revived Israphel and granted him the same powers He had, however all the hate for the people who abused him got the better of him, and took the shape of the creeper that killed him, however since The Sands had awoken it infected his skin, so when he transformed into his new form, his skin was white and his eyes were red with orange pupils, He rose from his grave with an explosion and went into Grizwolds lab, he managed to use his dark powers to modify The Sands into something devilish, the magic sand was now able to spread and infect both animate and inanimate objects, turning them to sand, it would cause people and animals to die of hunger, thirst and, no doubt, sunburns. Soon after that he took off into Terrorvale, he then encountered his father, John had lived in Terrorvale in a house on a hill and owned a church called St. Creeper's, where he worshipped Notch for creating a game with the equivalent of a safe haven. Israphel hypnotized Reverend John to divert Lewis and Simon while he set up his castle and the tunnel to their nether portal. John then covered up for his sons death until Lewis and Simon showed up and busted him and were forced to kill John, however Israphel had already kidnapped Daisy Duke and taken her to his castle underneath Terrorvale, he was chased out by Lewis and Simon and tricked them into going into a nether portal making them go to an island, where a few days later they came back and learned Israphel's plans for destruction. Meanwhile Israphel had gone mad, the heroes took away his father and now he would take someone they cared about, Granny Bacon was already a close friend of Simon and decided to take her away from them, he turned her into a Zombie was killed by Simon, he then ordered Jock to burn down Mistral City and went to the desert. A couple days later he was digging up end stone when Herobrine appeared infront of him, Israphel got scared and shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, Herobrine explained to Israphel that he was the one who revived him by possessing The Sands and offered him to join him on his quest to take over Minecraft, and the entire universe itself, Israphel thanked Herobrine and accepted the offer Herobrine gave to him. One day they were trying to take down the wall, but Lewis and Simon stopped them and they retreated back to the desert. A few days later while Lewis and Simon were exiting Grimjaws Treasure Hold, Israphel's face is spotted briefly by Lewis in a different desert, and they take chase. But a sudden storm hits, and they lose sight of him and instead find a humongous Stone Dragon and a temple, with a tomb that reads "The Tomb of The Dark Pharaoh Lehparsi.". He converted Skylord Vitali to his side, ordering him to kill all the other Skylords, and to bring him the Skyhold to serve as his fortress, and air ship. His hand can be seen in the events at Stoneholm, as he seems to be the one who made some dwarves disappear, and made King Finbar sicken, then come back to life as a cultist, as well as the one who granted him his dark powers. 2013: The Final Battle Israphel returned back to his home land, Equestria, and took on his new pony form, he then hatched an evil plan, he managed to teleport All the ponies who lived there into The Nether and started to work with nuclear technology for his revenge. However his plans were foiled when Lewis, Simon, Old Peculier, Fumblemore and Pirate Tinman showed up to Equestria and took on their own pony forms in the style of their Minecraft skins, they tracked down Israphel and got to The Crystal Empire where Israphel was getting ready to set off the nuke, He battled his enemies until they fled and turned down the explosion, Israphel flew out and stood in the entrance waiting for them to re-enter, he looked behind in confusion just as the nuke (Now turned down for its explosion meter) went off, Israphel fell down onto the ground below, as the rest of the empire fell down and crushed Israphel, causing him to finally die. His body was taken away and The Crystal Empire was quickly rebuilt with the Princesses magic. Goals His goals are to release The Sands and spread it across the world so he can kill everyone he hates and whoever gets in his way, he hates society for what everyone treated him like, a dirty rat. Friends And Followers Israphel's Friends and followers and loyal to him and give him the respect he derserves, he does get pissed when one of them disobey, ignore or annoy him which Sonic.exe likes to do *Herobrine A few months after Israphel's Death Herobrine Possessed The Sands and revived Israphel and granted him the same powers that he possessed, Israphel took off too fast and didn't look back to see Herobrine. They finally had their encounter in 2011 in the end where Israphel was digging up end stone, The White Eyed Man appeared infront of him, Israphel got scared and shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, Herobrine explained to Israphel that he was the one who revived him by possessing The Sands and offered him to join him on his quest to take over Minecraft, and the entire universe itself, Israphel thanked Herobrine and accepted the offer Herobrine gave to him, since that day they have been best friends ever since, he helped him grief and confuse players to taking them from the real world into the game to torture them and send multiple virus's to their computers to hide the evidence that they had been murdered by two Minecraft ghosts. *Sonic.exe/X Israphel and Exe's relationship is a bit more better than Exe and Herobrine's, but its mostly the same. *Lil Miss Rarity Lil Miss Rarity was created like RFD, except not with any dark matter and is just a copy of her counterpart, she is currently Israphel's Wife and the "Third Creepypasta Queen". They were already falling in love when they set eyes on eachover, she is perfectly ok with Israphel's forms and seems to really enjoy spending time with him. In January of 2017 Israphel and LMR gave birth to their son, Reff, he is currently still a foal and will soon be aged up into a colt. *Pinkamena Israphel and Pinkamena have a good relationship with each over, however Israphel can sometimes get on her nerves. *Rainbow Factory Dash Israphel and RFD don't have much in common except the fact they have a lot of machines and like using them to kill people, other than that, they don't interact much and keep to themselves. *Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss are Israphel's lieutenants and are most loyal to him, Israphel's relationship with Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss is 50/50, sometimes Israphel looks at his lieutenants and sees them as great leaders for the two Minecraft mobs, however, sometimes Israphel looks down on his 2nd and 3rd is command and sees them as hopeless, usually punishing them by hitting them in the head with a magazine to show that sometimes he despises them because he expects them to do his bidding how he wants it to happen. *The Yogscast The entire Yogscast group are Israphel's arch enemies, mainly Lewis and Simon, he looks at them as weaklings who do nothing but run separate YouTube Channels and has never considered them as "Heroes". *Minion Israphel looks down upon Minion, he will never admit to him (or himself) that he has a soft spot for him. Instead, he often tells him how little he mean to him. Israphel usually views Minion as unintelligent and hopelessly incompetent. Being an evil genius, he also views it as his obligation to mistreat him and does not like it when he says things that he doesn't want to hear. He calls him a number of things and insults him, these examples are: "I hope this plan works better than your last one.." "You know, sometimes I need what only you can provide Minion.." "Oh whats that my lord?" "Your Absence" "Oh..." "You really do represent every possible meaning of the word "Numbskull" don't you Minion?" "You know Minion, everyone has the right to be stupid, but I think your abusing the privilege" "You know Minion, some babies were occasionally dropped on their heads, but you were clearly thrown at a wall" (OH DAMN!!!!!!) "You really are proof that evolution can go in reverse, aren't you Minion?" *Misc Israphel still has many other friends who have minions of their own and can still be found by Israphel. Severs And Players When Israphel joins a multiplayer Minecraft server such as MCOrigins or Hypixel he glitches players out and no one can go near him, he wins every game he plays, Israphel cannot be banned or kicked from a game, if one tries to do it Israphel will corrupt their computer and crash their game Attacks Israphel has attacked Equestria multiple times since 2014 - Today, his main focus is to spread The Sands to Equestria and destroy everything the ponies love and care about. Physical Description *Minecraft Form Israphel seems to represent an Albino Creeper, he always wears a black tuxedo with three golden buttons over a grey shirt with a big black line going through the middle which the buttons rest on and grey shoes. His skin has is white and feels like regular human skin despite being a humanoid creeper, his eyes are square and red with orange pupils, he also cannot move his mouth but expresses his emotions with his eyelids. He often has his head crooked or twitching, approaching him when he's like this you will be blinded with errors and glitches. *Pony Form Israphel was a Pegasus when he was alive but when he came back from the dead he turned into an Alicorn. His new pony form is just like his Minecraft form, his skin/fur/mane colour is white and his eyes are the same, he also has the same type of tuxedo and shoes as his Minecraft form. Personality Israphel is a true leader to his cult and is considered one of the evilist creatures in all of Minecraft, however he often feels like he's left out and forgotten by his friends, but his wife seems to understand him. He can occasionally turn into a virus in computers and send some to the user and shut down their computer, after that he deletes their Minecraft game to hide the evidence that he had came. Goofs Israphel doesn't have many goofs since he doesn't seem to make a lot of mistakes, however he did fail to realise the nuke going off behind him before he fell to his death. Powers/Skills *Teleportation Israphel is able to teleport from short to long distances and uses it to his advantage to teleport in front of his victim to scare them and crash their computer, he can also use this to get away from anything. *Flying And Levitating Israphel has the power to fly and levitate. He can use this to drop in behind or in front of a player to kill them, and can throw objects from a high distance. Levitation is not just a power for flying, Israphel can use it to make someone hover in the air and move them freely wherever he pleases. *Fire Israphel is able to use fire to his advantage to burn players alive, he is able to survive in fire, lava, or any other Minecraft liquid, substance's, object or block that can burn players, he is not able to live in any burning or firery object that comes from different worlds, he can also use fireballs to throw at things. *Hacking Israphel is able to hack into computers and mess with codes and use them to create multiple errors, this allows him to reach through the computer and pull people into the game. *Manipulation/Possession Israphel is has the ability to manipulate and possess people into doing his bidding, when he possesses a body the eyes of that person turn a blood red colour, he can control them in any way he likes by doing this. Also like Exe, he is able to manipulate reality in any way he likes. He can even surprisingly manipulate players and people alike to worship him. *Shape Shifting Israphel is able to shape shift into mobs and other people, when he does this their eyes become red with orange pupils but do not glow. *Lightning Israphel can summon lightning or any type of lightning bolts to strike his victims down to the ground and paralyze them, he can summon multiple bolts of lightning and even form them together to create a massive bolt of lightning. *Lazer Eyes Israphel can use his eyes to admit a powerful beam to light the person or player on fire or cause an explosion. *Blasting Beam Just light his eye beams, Israphel can form an electric ball and blast it into a huge beam to create an explosion. *Dragon Skulls Israphel can summon Ender Dragon skulls that act as Gaster Blasters for him and shoot purple beams at the enemy. *Speed Israphel can able to go as fast as Sonic when he wants to, mainly to chase down his victims. *Invisibility When teleportation isn't necessary Israphel will turn invisible and watch his victims move and surprise them, example: The player turns around and sees nothing, turns back around and gets killed by Israphel. *The Taint of Israphel The Taint of Israphel is a curse used by Israphel on a variety of characters which can have many different effects, ranging from rapid-ageing to slow and painful death. It can be extremely dangerous and seems to not be in common knowledge by many of his victims. Israphel has a a few more powers but it would make this too long. Weapons Israphel uses a classic Diamond Sword but also uses bows as he is a trained and professional archer, he also likes to use enchantments on his weapons to make them stronger. Creations *Sand Gun Israphel had created a gun to fire the magic sand and spread it all over Minecraft instead of having to wait until the wall was broken. *UFO Israphel has his own UFO, he tried to use it when The Yogscast were in space to take them out, however, Duncan sent a heat seeking missile that followed Lewis until it spotted Israphel and destroyed the UFO. *Reverse-Seuss The Reverse-Seuss is a machine that Israphel made to help him take out Lewis and Simon when they were using a truck at a truck race, when going forward it would take calcium based fuel and teleport objects through other objects, and going backwards would allow the truck to reach phenomenal speeds, however, it came off and they both got stuck on the truck, causing Israphel to get dragged above a bridge, crash through buildings, and when Simon reversed, it went too fast, he hit the brake and sent Israphel flying far, far away. Type Of Villain Israphel falls under Nine of Villains. Urban Legend, Vengeful, Undead Villain, Complete Monster, Seeker of Vengeance, Internet Villain, Creepypasta Villain, Video Game Villain and Homicidal Ghost. Theme Song "Pain" (Nightcore Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AjkFNJhf1s Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOREdoy-Loo&t=192s Israphel Quotes "You should close the door" "No traps this time, Promise" "Watch Your Step, Hugs And Kisses" Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta